


The Sparrow That Flew With Hawks

by InfinitaStellae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Revenge, Talon Genji Shimada, might make this a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitaStellae/pseuds/InfinitaStellae
Summary: Of all the people to find him it just had to be Talon.





	The Sparrow That Flew With Hawks

Of all the people to find his half dead body laying on the wooden floor of Hanamura it had to be Talon. He had heard of the group before. His father had done business with them a few times before his passing. He just didn't know what they did exactly.  
⠀⠀  
After weeks⏤ no, months of endless surgeries and body modifications under the organization's best surgeons and doctors, he had finally became Talon's greatest living weapon; a cyborg. He hated his physical appearance. He always questioned what had now flowed through his veins. Was it still his blood or was it oil? He damn sure saw himself as an abomination. Genji blamed it on Hanzo.  Everything wrong in his life at the moment was all Hanzo's fault.  
⠀⠀  
"Hanzo.." He seethed. Just the name of his brother made his blood or whatever flowed through his veins boil. Talon was good at reminding him about his last engagement with his older brother. They turned the burning rage inside of him to an undying bloodlust. It was hard trying to say you rather not help the same people who saved your life. Talon was good at being manipulative. The poor sparrow was flying with hawks now.  
⠀⠀  
It wasn't until the organization had told him that they were ready to cut ties with his former home that Genji actually felt excitement. He was to lead the mission and was told if he were to see his brother than he could do whatever he wanted with him. They deemed the Shimada clan to be useless now that Hanzo and Genji's father was deceased. They didn't want to build trust with someone who attempted to murder one of their own accomplices especially since said accomplice had been under their care and trust for so long.  
⠀⠀  
Home was beautiful. Hanamura was a sight for sore eyes. It was a coincidence (or maybe cruel irony) that the mission had taken place during the same time during his alleged death. Everyone was offering condolences and honouring his name.  
⠀⠀  
It made him angry to see the same people who wanted him dead act as though they really missed him.  
⠀⠀  
"As a messenger and operative from Talon, I'd like to talk to the head of the Shimada clan, Hanzo." From beneath his calm, respectful demeanor, he felt almost every negative emotion in the book. He was then told that his brother had disappeared at least two days ago. Something about him being unable to bear with the skeletons in his closet and the ghosts of his past. Genji frowned at the news. There goes his chance of revenge. The poor sparrow was stuck with the hawks for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> My first and hopefully not last overwatch fic :^) leave a comment or kudos if you want! I'd appreciate it!


End file.
